Skøre Historier
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Kumpulan cerita lucu dari Nordics Team. Warning: AU, genderbent, don't like don't read apalagi flame XD
1. Chapter 1

**I Heart You  
**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya untuk APH. I Heart You-SM*SH  
_

_Warning: OOC, geje,gombal._

_Pairing: Denmark x Fem!Norway  
_

_Note: Mathias=Den, Halldora=Norway, Tiina=Fem!Finland_

* * *

_Kenapa hatiku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu_

_Selalu peluhku menetes tiap dekat kamu_

Hari itu merupakan hari sial bagi Mathias Kohler karena pasalnya gadis Norwegia yang dia sukai sejak lama, Halldora Rybak, sedang asyik mengobrol santai dengan musuh besarnya, Berwald Oxenstierna. Padahal Berwald sudah mempunyai istri yang berasal dari Finlandia yang bernama Tiina Vainamoinen.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Mathias curiga.

"Cuma ngobrol, gak boleh ya?" balas Halldora kesal. "Kok kamu yang ribut sih, _anko uzai_ ."

Bisa dibayangkan bukan main cenat-cenutnya kepala Mathias melihat hal ini, lebih karena dulu Berwald dan Halldora adalah sepasang kekasih tetapi akhirnya putus karena banyak ketidakcocokan di antara mereka. Ketika mereka putus, Mathias sangat senang setengah mati karena pasalnya Mathias sejak dulu jatuh cinta pada Halldora tetapi betapa terkejutnya ketika Mathias mendapati Halldora sedang menjalin hubungan khusus. Ingatan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Mathias walau hal itu sudah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

_"Ka-ka-kalian," kata Mathias tergagap sambil menunjuk Berwald dan Halldora yang saling bergandengan tangan. "Pacaran-"_

_Berwald dan Halldora menatap Mathias dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka tidak saling bicara untuk beberapa saat dan menatap satu sama lain lalu pada akhirnya ganti menatap Mathias._

_"Mengapa tatapanmu seperti itu?" tanya Halldora heran. "Ada yang salah?"_

_Mathias buru-buru kabur dari tempat itu. Kepalanya terasa cenat-cenut setiap memikirkan masalah itu. Berwald, nama yang haram untuk disebut-sebut di depannya. Nasibnya sekarang lebih mirip Severus Snape yang rela jadi jodi aka jomblo ditinggal mati._

Seharusnya Mathias tidak perlu cemburu pada mereka tetapi rasa cemburu itu pasti tetap ada. Pacaran selama empat tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Well, memang usia Halldora dengan Mathias hanya berbeda dua belas tahun sedangkan jika Halldora dengan Berwald hanya berjarak sepuluh tahun saja. Tetapi demi Tuhan, Mathias ingin merutuki Berwald sepuasnya. Habis putus sama Halldora terus dapat gadis Finlandia yang beda usianya berjarak dua puluh tahun. _Dasar pedo_, batin Mathias dalam hati. _Mana dapat istri yang masih awal dua puluhan pula._

_Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku_

_Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku_

Walau Mathias merupakan orang yang ceria dan suka bercanda tetapi Mathias bisa salah tingkah, apalagi jika menyangkut Halldora. Jika Halldora menatap mata Mathias yang keunguan dengan tidak sengaja, Mathias biasanya hanya nyengir gaje. Padahal di dalam hatinya malu berat.

"Ehehe," kekeh Mathias sambil menahan malu yang amat sangat, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku ganteng ya?"

Halldora memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Jangan GR."

"Kok gitu?" tanya Mathias kecewa, sambil mendekati Halldora dan menyentuh pundak Halldora perlahan-lahan. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Halldora kesal.

Mathias berpikir sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian Halldora. "_Well_,menurutmu aku orang yang bagaimana?"

Kali ini gantian Halldora yang wajahnya merah padam. Mathias Kohler, nama pria itu yang belakangan ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Hampir setiap hari Mathias datang kerumahnya untuk mengajaknya berkencan tetapi selalu ditolaknya dengan alasan Mathias menganggunya.

"Ayo jawab pertanyaanku!" desak Mathias.

_Lebih baik aku panggilkan troll saja untuk mengusir manusia berisik ini. Sudah cukup aku diganggu oleh orang gila yang ada di hadapanku ini. _

"Menurutmu?" Halldora balik bertanya.

"Ayolah," desak Mathias. "Kita kan teman baik."

"Siapa sudi menjadi temanmu. Walaupun harus kuakui kau itu baik," kata Halldora cepat.

Mathias nyengir sambil memperlihatkan giginya. Halldora menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan wajah memerah. "Lupakan kata-kataku barusan," katanya lagi.

"Pengakuan yang jujur," kata Mathias gembira dan menggoda Halldora yang wajahnya semerah tomat Lovino. "Ayo katakana sekali lagi."

"TIDAK MAU!" seru Halldora.

_Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku_

_Selalu merindu romaku tiap kau sentuh aku_

Setiap Halldora memanggil nama Mathias, baik Halldora terpaksa memanggilnya ataupun tidak sengaja, lidah Mathias terasa kelu. Ingin rasanya mendengar Halldora memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

Hampir setiap malam juga, Mathias merindukan sentuhan Halldora walau Mathias belum pernah merasakannya sedikit pun dan hanya di dalam mimpi Mathias saja.

"Nggh, sentuhanmu lembut," erang Mathias sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. "Aku suka sentuhanmu yang lembur. Lakukan lagi-"

Sementara itu, di suatu rumah. Seorang gadis Norwegia bersin dengan keras.

"Ada apa, kak Halldora?" tanya Erik Kohl, adik angkatnya yang masih SMA yang berasal dari Islandia. "Sejak tadi bersin-bersin terus."

Halldora mengambil tisu dan mengusapkan hidungnya. "Ada yang ngomongin aku kayaknya."

Erik menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Mungkin ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada kakak tirinya.

_Kenapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu_

"WOI!" seru Vash Zwingli pada Mathias yang sedang melamun sendirian di kantor perbankan Swiss. "GILIRANMU JAGA WOI!"

Mathias bergeming dan tidak mempedulikan bosnya yang berteriak-teriak padanya. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh Halldora. Walau sudah lama Mathias mencintai Halldora tetapi semakin lama Halldora memabukkan dirinya. Bahkan di kantor saja, Mathias sering melamun dan salah tingkah.

Vash yang melihat pemandangan itu ingin tertawa tetapi dengan cepat Vash menggebrak meja Mathias dan Mathias langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanya Vash dan melototi Mathias. "Kalau seperti ini lama-lama kau kupecat."

Mathias langsung memasang aksi _drama queen_-nya dengan segera, yang sukses membuat Vash muntah karenanya. "Jangan dong om, kepala saya lagi cenat-cenut begini kok malah dimarahin. Tega nih, _you know me so well_, ah."

Vash menarik nafas panjang. "Daripada nyanyi gak jelas, dua hari ini kau kuliburkan dulu."

"HORE!" seru Mathias seperti anak kecil dan berdiri dari kursinya secara tiba-tiba. "_TAKK_!"

Vash mendudukan Mathias kembali ke kursinya. "Ada syaratnya. Kau harus membuat Halldora jatuh cinta padamu atau gajimu akan kupotong."

Mathias tersedak, ini adalah bagian tersulit yang harus dilaluinya. Mengecewakan.

Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikan cinta

Membuat Halldora jatuh cinta, tentu itu sangat sulit sekali. Sama sulitnya menghadapi Ivan Braginski, bos besarnya yang sadis.

"_Mathias, jeg elsker deg_."

Mathias cengegesan seperti orang gila. Air liurnya menetes dari dalam mulutnya membasahi bantal miliknya.

_Tahukah kamu saat kita pertama jumpa_

_Hatiku berkata padamu ada yang berbeda_

Mathias ingat pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak terlalu baik. Mereka pertama kali bertemu karena kesalah pahaman.

_Mathias sangat jengkel pada hari itu mengingat salah satu kliennya yang sering membuatnya marah hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Di kafe kecil, Mathias hanya mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan perasaan kesal. Menyedotnya dan menumpahkannya kembali, seperti anak kecil._

_"Hej, boleh aku pinjam bangku sebentar?" tanya seorang wanita sambil menepuk bahu Mathias perlahan. Mathias tidak menjawab pertanyaan wanita tersebut dan asyik memainkan minumannya sendiri._

_Wanita itu tampak kesal diabaikan oleh Mathias lalu bertanya sekali lagi sampai pada akhirnya Mathias kesal dan menyemburkan minumannya ke wajah wanita tersebut._

_"JANGAN BUAT AKU MARAH. KAU-"_

_Omongan Mathias terputus dan baru menyadari Mathias sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan jepit biru di rambutnya. Warna matanya sangat indah._

_"Ma-maaf," kata Mathias gugup._

_Gadis itu kesal akan perlakuan Mathias dan akhirnya gadis itu menampar Mathias sekuat tenaga di depan tamu yang lainnya. "Cowok bego."_

_"Kak Halldora," cegah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. "Sudahlah."_

_Mathias tergugu, matanya terus memandangi gadis itu hingga menjauh darinya. Jadi namanya Halldora, nama yang manis._

Mathias tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu. Kesalahpahaman yang bagus, gumam Mathias. Karena jika hal itu tidak terjadi, Mathias tentu tidak akan bisa mengenal Halldora atau bahkan mencintainya.

_Kau izinkan aku tuk dapat rasakan cinta_

_Hatiku rasakan cinta yang buatku salah tingkah_

Pagi-pagi buta Halldora terbangun dari tidurnya. Ada suara berisik di dekat kamarnya. Perlahan-lahan Halldora membuka jendelanya dan mendapati seseorang menyanyi di dekat jendela kamarnya. Mathias Kohler.

_"__I know you so well, You know me so well. You heart me girl, I heart you back. I know you so well. Girl, I need you_. _Girl, I love you-"_

Mathias menyanyikan lagu itu dengan semangat empat lima sambil memainkan gitar dan Halldora menatap Mathias dengan tatapan heran. Tentu saja Halldora heran karena ada seorang pria mengunjungi rumahnya pada pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. _Gak ada kerjaan banget dah ini orang_, begitu pikir Halldora. _Mana sambil bawa satu buket bunga mawar yang ditaruh di keranjang dan rambut diklimisin terus malah nyanyi-nyanyi lagu alay macam apa pula. Malah tambah mirip Snape pula._

"Hej, _min kaereste_," goda Mathias dengan gaya terbaiknya. "Menungguku?"

"E-enak saja," jawab Halldora. "Gayamu aneh."

"Ini gaya terbaru lho," kata Mathias. "Masa kau tidak suka dengan gayaku?"

Halldora membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Kau tidak sopan, menyanyi tengah malam begini. Suaramu fals begitu."

Mathias menghentikan permainannya dengan wajah kecewa. "Jadi aku tidak berarti bagimu sekarang ya? Kau masih cinta sama si _kaleng ikan_ itu?"

Halldora tidak menyangka bahwa kali ini ucapannya membuat Mathias merasa sedih. "A-Aku tidak bermaksud."

Mathias mencium bibir Halldora secara tiba-tiba. "Bercanda, aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja. Sejak dulu kau sangat manis bila digoda."

"KAU!" bentak Halldora sambil memukul Mathias. "MESUM!"

"Pukulanmu selalu penuh cinta," gumam Mathias sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Halldora tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana?" desak Mathias.

Masih tidak menjawab sama sekali dan lebih memilih diam saja. Halldora malu mengakuinya bahwa Mathias kini telah mencuri hatinya. Halldora tidak ingin membuat Mathias besar kepala jika mengetahuinya.

Tetapi Halldora akan merasa lelah jika dia terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Sudah cukup dia gagal sekali dalam percintaannya, dia tak mau gagal sekali lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu. Puas!" seru Halldora dengan wajah merah padam.

Mathias tersenyum santai dan merasa lega. Selain dia bisa mengalahkan Berwald, ternyata Mathias juga berhasil memenangkan hati Halldora. Hidup terasa lengkap dan indah.

_Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta_

_Waktupun takkan tega_

_Kau dan aku bersama selamanya_

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Mathias masuk ke kantornya dengan perasaan riang gembira. Vash memandang anak buahnya dengan tatapan heran. _Pertanda buruk lagi ini_, gumam Vash di dalam hatinya.

"Halo!" seru Mathias riang dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Sukses besar lho. Dia menerima cintaku."

"Lalu?" tanya Vash. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Naikkan gajiku ya!" kata Mathias tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Vash memukul kepalanya sendiri, sial benar dia diperas oleh anak buahnya sendiri. "Memangnya aku pernah bilang akan menaikkan gaijimu jika dia menerima cintamu?"

"Pernah-pernah aja," jawab Mathias santai dan cuek.

"ARGH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku Padamu, I Still Loving You**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya dan ST12 untuk beberapa lagunya.

Warning: genderbent, contain of alay-ist, OOC Denmark, AU, Don't like don't read. You know what the pairing.

* * *

_Ku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku  
Cintaku padamu sayang begitu indah__  
_

Mathias Kohler menari-nari riang beberapa minggu belakangan ini karena cintanya diterima oleh orang yang paling dicintainya selama hidupnya. Halldora nama gadis itu—setelah melalui perjuangan panjang yang sangat menyebalkan terutama gara-gara taruhan yang tidak jelas yang diberikan oleh bosnya, Vash Zwingli yang membuatnya emosi setengah hidup ketika menjalankannya. Tetapi justru karena Vash Zwingli-lah ia harus berterima kasih karena Halldora menjadi tahu perasaan cintanya terhadap Mathias. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan—gaji naik setelah main tawar menawar sama pria pelit sedunia dan gadis yang dicintai menjadi miliknya.

Kini ia bisa menarik nafas lega karena ia berhasil mengalahkan Berwald perihal Halldora dan pria itu sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendekati Halldora-nya tercinta. Well, sebenarnya dari awal pun Berwald tidak mendekati Halldora dan Berwald kebetulan berpapasan muka dengan Halldora hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar semata tetapi hanya Mathias sendiri saja yang terlalu cepat panas hati dan tahu-tahu pria itu main cablak saja, bahkan dengan usil Mathias memberitahukan hal itu pada Tiina bahwa Berwald main api dengan wanita lain—kontan hal itu membuat Tiina sedih dan ujung-ujungnya ia dihajar oleh Halldora maupun Berwald karena menyebarkan berita palsu yang tidak jelas.

Sekarang itu hanyalah masa lalu, karena ia sedang merencanakan masa depan yang baik bersama Halldora tercinta—_min kaereste_-nya yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh pria-pria jahil manapun atau ia yang turun tangan melempari orang-orang itu dengan kapak. Tentu saja, atau mungkin menjejali orang-orang tersebut dengan bergelas-gelas bir hingga mabuk.

"SAYANGKU JUJUR PADAMU—IYAWWWW! CINTAKU TULUS PADAMU—BIARKAN SEMUA BERKATA TIDAK, YANG PENTING AKU PADAMU, NORGE!" senandung Mathias dengan suara yang bisa dibilang fales dan pas-pasan sambil bergaya rock metal. Padahal lagunya sendiri meTal alias melayu total kebangetan sampai-sampai kucing sebelah menutup telinganya saking seramnya lagu yang dibawa Mathias. Bahkan Heracles yang sedang ronda dan asyik tidur di posko langsung terbangun.

.

.

.

**Di rumah keluarga Oxenstierna**

"Su—suara apa itu?" tanya Alfred ketika sedang bertamu di rumah Berwald untuk menjenguk Peter bersama Arthur. "Seperti suara seribu kucing yang disiksa?"

Arthur memukul kepala Alfred dengan kasar. "Pala lu—itu konser black metal di depan rumah. Tapi kok suaranya jelek banget ya? Kayak pernah denger itu apaan."

"Pfft—black metal macam begitu," ejek Alfred sehingga membuat Arthur emosi. "Sejak kapan black metal suaranya seperti lagu mendayu-dayu yang pernah aku dengar di reality show yang super tidak jelas itu sampai-sampai kupingku pecah."

Berwald menutup kupingnya dengan bantal yang berada di dekat sofa dan membatin di dalam hati mengapa ia harus tetanggaan dengan orang gila bin alay tersebut. Sudah dua hari ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan batal bermesraan dengan istrinya gara-gara lagu sialan yang selalu diputar—ditambah lagu-lagu gak jelas yang terpasang di radio rusak itu. Seperti Tuhan sedang menghukumnya, ditambah sekumpulan seme-uke yang malu-malu tapi mau bertengkar di rumahnya sekarang.

Ah, kebetulan Berwald memiliki sekumpulan makanan yang super tidak enak milik Tiina-nya tersayang yang belum sempat ia buang ke tong sampah. Dan tampaknya Alfred sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membungkam mulut Mathias.

"IYAAW! AKU PADAMU BEIBEH!" seru Mathias dari arah rumahnya sehingga membuat Alfred terkencing-kencing dan tanpa sadar memeluk Arthur dengan erat.

"NGAPAIN LO _GIT_, GITU AJA TAKUT!" bentak Arthur di telinga Alfred. "BE A MAN!"

Okay, ini sudah kelewatan batas dan sangat gila. Saatnya ia bertindak—jika tidak siapa lagi yang mau bertindak. Bahkan Arthur yang ngakunya penyuka punk langsung tutup kuping. Kasihan istrinya jika sampai terkontaminasi band alay sedangkan Tiina sedang mengandung dua bulan, bisa-bisa calon anaknya ketularan alay gara-gara si kambing itu. Ia ngeri membayangkan anaknya menyanyi lagu-lagu alay seperti yang ada di acara pagi sang author. Ia benar-benar ngeri membayangkan Oxenstierna terinvasi oleh alay.

"Mau tidak bekerja sama," tutur Berwald sambil menoel Alfred, kentara wajahnya sudah kesal sekali. "Membungkam si penyanyi black metal alay itu."

.

.

.

_Biarkanlah saja semua berkata tidak, yang penting aku padamu.  
_

Okay, kembali lagi ke Mathias. Ia masih saja terus menyanyi lagu-lagu gila bin alay karena terlalu bahagia dengan hubungannya. Keberhasilannya mendapatkan Halldora layak mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah bagi pada hadirin yang mendengar ia jadian dengan Halldora setelah sekian lama mengejar-ngejar Halldora tetapi terhalang gara-gara si kaleng ikan yang selalu menganggu hidupnya.

"Hidup lebih indah—tanpa si kaleng ikan itu!" seru Mathias lantang tanpa peduli jam maupun waktu dan tidak sadar sudah jam malam.

Tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak dengan keras dan mendapati Berwald, Alfred dan Arthur datang dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang mengerikan—ya sangat mengerikan wajah mereka—bahkan Alfred yang terkenal lempeng-lempeng saja dan sedikit (maaf) dodol bisa menunjukkan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu. Sisi _yandere_ Alfred mulai keluar. Dan tumben-tumbenan Berwald mau bekerja sama dengan Alfred dan Arthur.

"Jangan berisik, kambing!" dengus Berwald jengkel dan memberikan _death glare_ super maut kepadanya, tangannya membawa satu panci penuh entah apa isinya. "Istriku sedang tidur—dan dia sedang mengandung."

Mathias menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Berwald. "Tidur mulu perasaan, jangan-jangan kebanyakan disiksa olehmu—dan itu apa bawa-bawa panci, mau bagi-bagi sembako? Aku sedang senang hari ini karena Hallie mau berkencan denganku seharian penuh."

Berwald bergumam di dalam hatinya sendiri tanpa diketahui Mathias. "Pikir saja sendiri kalau kau mau."

"GILA LO! ORANG LAGI MAU SANTAI!" sembur Arthur jengkel. "KALAU MAU KONSER JANGAN DI SINI!"

"Tauk," timpal Alfred. "Mudah-mudahan kita gak kena virus alay. Semoga aja Halldora langsung mutusin Mathias begitu tahu kelakuan pacarnya di malam hari," tambahnya dengan mata sedikit berkilat-kilat."

Wajah Mathias menjadi panas mendengar perkataan Alfred. "Well, semoga kau dan Arthur cepat putus. Kudoakan dengan senang hati. Aku dan Hallie tidak mungkin putus karena apapun yang terjadi, aku padanya!"

BYUR! Berwald menyiram satu panci sup jagung gagal yang sudah dingin— buatan Tiina— ke wajah Mathias. "Jangan berisik lagi, _kambing_."

Pertanyaan Mathias terjawab sekarang—seorang Berwald Oxenstierna tidak mungkin membawakan ia makanan kecuali jika berniat mencari gara-gara terhadapnya. Dan baunya sama sekali tidak enak, mungkin buatan istrinya yang sama sekali tidak becus memasak—rasanya seperti racun tikus.

_I'm still in loving you. I'm just is over you  
Cintaku padamu sayang begitu indah_

"Ah, _min kaereste_," rayu Mathias. "Jangan marah seperti itu, dong. Kita kan pacaran. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Halldora sedang marah besar gara-gara Alfred dan Arthur melaporkan Mathias kepadanya bahwa semalam ia membuat keributan yang menyebabkan banyak tetangga tidak bisa tidur pada jam-jam malam seperti itu. Dan yang paling memalukan untuk Halldora bahwa Mathias menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang tidak berselera tinggi untuknya. Membuat dirinya tidak habis pikir mengapa ia mau saja menerima cinta Mathias untuknya.

Yeah, cinta memang gila sebenarnya—tetapi ia menyukai Mathias yang ceria sekaligus berisik bahkan terkadang tidak tahu aturan. Tetapi kali ini, Halldora layak memarahi Mathias habis-habisan karena sikapnya yang sungguh-sungguh memalukan walau ia sendiri sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Benar, kamu menyanyi-nyanyi hingga mengganggu tetangga?" tanya Halldora dengan nada menyelidik.

"Darimana tahu soal itu" Mathias balik bertanya dengan wajah sok innocent. "Aku hanya sedang konser pribadi saja tanpa menimbulkan keributan aneh-aneh. Palingan anjing tetangga langsung masuk rumah sakit."

Wajah Mathias memang menggemaskan jika sedang seperti itu, batin Halldora. Ia jadi penasaran lagu semacam apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Mathias sehingga Alfred dan teman-teman langsung kabur. Ia hampir saja tersenyum jika ia tidak sadar bahwa Mathias sedang berada di sampingnya. Buru-buru ia menambahkan perkataannya dengan wajah merah padam. "Jadi—lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan semalam, _anko_ berisik?"

"CINTAKU TULUS PADAMU—SAYANGKU JUJUR PADAMU—."

Halldora menutup kupingnya mendengar nyanyian Mathias yang sama sekali tidak bermanfaat itu ditambah dengan gaya Mathias yang super overakting seolah-olah dia adalah band punk rock sok metal. Yeah, ia menyesal mendengar nyanyian Mathias karena ternyata yang dinyanyikan oleh Mathias adalah lagu meTal alay itu—pantas saja pria itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh banyak orang. Entah kemasukan setan apa kekasihnya yang satu ini?

"Bisa tidak jangan menyanyi lagu jelek tidak bermutu seperti itu," dengus Halldora kasar. "Lagu Alexander Rybak, kek—gituan dinyanyiin. Dimana otakmu?"

"Kan aku padamu, min kaereste. Karena ku ingin menggapaimu, menjagamu dan memelukmu," ucap Mathias dengan nada menggoda, jarinya menyentuh bibir manis Halldora dengan lembut. "Dan ku ingin menyentuhmu dan menjadikanmu milikmu."

Halldora bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Mathias yang seperti itu di telinganya dan mau tidak mau terhanyut di dalamnya. "Mathias," gumamnya pelan.

"Jadi—maukah menghabiskan waktu semalam denganku?"

Halldora menampar Mathias sekuat tenaga dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mathias dengan ekspresi malu. "Jaga mulutmu, anko cerewet!"

**TAMAT DENGAN GAJE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AXE Effect**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya sama Unilever buat iklannya._

_Pairing: Denmark x Sweden_

_Notes: Jangan bata saya kenapa Sweden saya buat OOC menggila. Saya gak maksud buat jelek-jelekin produk di sini, mungkin promosi dan lucu-lucuan. Saya gak ada pengacara –facepalm-. Untuk **morganoey_bot**._

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari di taman dekat _Tivoli Biergaard_, terdapat seorang pria ganteng bernama Matthias Densen duduk di batu pembatas air mancur mengamati orang-orang lalu lalang dan dengan kurang kerjaannya ia menyemprotkan _body spray_ bermerek 'Cap Kapak' ke koin miliknya lalu ke tubuh Matthias sendiri.

"Menggunakan ini memang membuat tubuhku serasa berstamina," kata Matthias dengan penuh kebanggaan dan mengenggam koin tersebut erat-erat. "Baunya juga enak dan sedap—benar-benar cita rasa seorang pria sejati."

Tak berapa lama ada seorang pria Swedia berkacamata ditambah berwajah sangar yang sedang menelpon seseorang berhenti mendadak dan tatapan mata pria itu searah dengan Matthias. Tatapan matanya yang tegang berubah menjadi lebih tegang lagi dan menatap ke arah koin Matthias dengan tatapan penuh nafsu mendalam. Lidahnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri perlahan. Pria bernama Berwald Oxenstierna itu langsung berlari melempar ponselnya, kacamatanya sendiri lalu topi kerjanya dan juga tas kerjanya (yang author tidak tahu kemana) dan menabrak salah satu pelayan restoran yang sibuk membawa makanan untuk tamunya sehingga makanan yang dibawakan tumpah semua.

"WOI! HATI-HATI KALAU JALAN!" bentak pelayan tersebut pada Berwald. "PUNYA MATA GAK SIH LU!"

Berwald sama sekali tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa meraih koin yang Matthias pegang dengan erat. Baginya, koin yang mempunyai wangi memabukkan itu harus segera diambil sebelum diambil orang lain.

"Wah gawat, dia sudah mulai kemari," gumam Matthias setengah bergidik. "Saatnya beraksi, nih."

Begitu Berwald sudah mulai mendekati Matthias, Matthias langsung melemparkan koin tersebut ke dalam kolam. Dengan cepat Berwald langsung melepas jas kerjanya dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam tersebut dan mencari dimana gerangan koin keramat itu.

"Kudapatkan," gumam Berwald dengan wajah mesum akibat _body spray_ Matthias yang kini merasuki otaknya, menggenggam sebuah koin. Cengiran muncul di wajah kaku Berwald—yang bisa membuat orang lain bergidik. Bahkan dalam pengaruh _body spray_, ia bisa bergaya dengan erotisnya dan terlepas dari kesan serius sehingga Matthias sendiri mimisan.

Yang lebih gila lagi adalah Matthias menyemprotkan tubuhnya dengan _body spray_ dengan jumlah yang kelewat banyak dan langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, bergabung bersama Berwald dan bertingkah bagai pahlawan di dalam sana.

"_Don't be shy. Be high_, _min elskede_," desis Matthias di dalam kolam dan meraih tubuh Berwald dalam pelukan hangatnya.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Hah? Aku dimana?" gumam Berwald menatap dirinya sendiri yang basah kuyup di dalam kolam, hanya selang beberapa menit saja setelah efek dari _body spray_ itu menghilang. "Mengapa tahu-tahu aku ada di sini?"

Matthias nyengir lebar tanpa dosa dan mencium bibir Berwald. "Tadi aku pakai _body spray_ keren—katanya kalau dipakai, bikin pria maupun wanita bertekuk lutut. Dan Beary adalah korban pertamaku."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Berwald mencerna perkataan Matthias dalam-dalam dan tersadar akan sesuatu. Sontak ia ingin segera muntah dan menghajar Matthias saat itu juga serta mencekoki mulut Matthias dengan senjata mematikannya yaitu _sustromming_—ikan herring yang difermentasikan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Ngeri membayangkan dirinya bernafsu dengan Matthias secara ia dan Matthias adalah musuh abadi satu sama lainnya.

_Awas kau, kambing Denmark._

**TAMAT BENERAN**


End file.
